


Night Comes Again

by ragnarok89



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Femslash, Introspection, One Shot, Protectiveness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Even when she whispered, the Countess of Babylon heard the Queen of Albion quite clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Comes Again

Sleep seemed to be impossible for Esther. She was drifting endlessly, away from what she had once called reality. She felt like many of the stars without a name, when night was once called home. From all that she had witnesses and endured, sleep was beyond her grasp, and out of her reach, it seemed now that slumber had become nemesis.

Shahrazad understood, as she was a creature of the night, a Methuselah, whom was once in a gilded cage, but no more. From all the nights and all the days, she walked a treacherous road and saw Esther as a special someone, to keep vigil when exhaustion came back tenfold. Shahrazad knew that she would return the favor, promising that no harm would come to her.

Even when she whispered, the Countess of Babylon heard the Queen of Albion quite clearly, even beyond the mortal coil, even when dreams themselves were the danger. Even though Esther couldn't hear her heart, Shahrazad heard hers. That was enough for the both of them.

The Lady Saint felt fingertips running through her hair, and her melodic voice calling out to her in the sweetest of dreams, just before she would bitterly awake for a new day.

Esther would await when night comes again, when she would see her dear Shahrazad, in that small, stolen and wondrous moment, where she would once again have sought sanctuary.


End file.
